PoT, Brought To You By Disney
by ZeeRogueoftheMirrors
Summary: A bunch of the prince of tennis pairings take over different Disney cartoons and here is what results.The Second Story, Snow white with Yukimura also reaturing AtobeXJirou. Yaoi
1. My Little Water Savior

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**This is the first one shot to my collection of prince of tennis stories based on Disney movies. Most of them will have yaoi scenes in them because as I'm trying out different things to try and become a better writer and to be able to right a good yaoi seems to be a very hard thing to do so please bare with my terrible lemons. ^^**

**This One shot is the Little Mermaid with the dirty pair, it also features AtobeXJirou. Please enjoy.**

**_Gakuto As the Little Mermaid Brought to You By Disney (AKA: My little Water Savior)_  
**

Once upon a time deep under the Pacific Ocean somewhere probably not far from Tokyo lived a clan of merpeople who's only dreams in life were to frolic and play freely under the rule of their marvelous, strong, and sometimes narcissistic king Atobe-sama and the sleepy, energetic, and beautiful Queen Jirou. Everyone was happy living this life except for on red headed prince.

The ever energetic and troublesome Gakuto was flipping through the water showing off his acrobatic swimming and scarring the hermit crabs and turtles back into their shells. He was always causing trouble for the kingdom because he was anything but happy. Gakuto was a curious teenager who consistently asked questions about the world above, so, for his sixteenth birthday, the queen and king agreed to let him take a glimpse at the world above the water's surface in hope that it would satisfy the younger merman's curiosity and hopefully calm him down.

The day of Gakuto's sixteenth birthday was the worst for the people of the mermaid realm. He was so hyper that he caused more destruction than normal and the castle was all but ruins. Everyone was just too happy to see the red head merman off on his journey to the worlds above.

When Gakuo finally reached the surface, he was so amazed by the many twinkling stars and the round beautiful silver moon that he failed to notice the large ship coming his way. It was almost on top of him before the merman ducked away. Angry at the big boat for almost running over him, Gakuto let out a strain of cuss words even though it was actually his fault for not paying attention.

"Is someone there?" asked a handsome man with blue hair and glasses peering over the side of the huge ship.

Gakuto hid in the shadows cussing again.

"Come now, I know you're down there,"said the man, "I can hear you cussing."

Gakuto was unsure of what to do. The man had a lovely voice that made the red head want to do all his bidding, but he didn't know one thing about humans.

"Please come out so I can see you, how else am I suppose to tell if you're one of my men or not."

"I'm not one of your men, and I can't come out."

"And why not?"asked the man amused.

"I can't tell you that either." Gakuto could feel heat rising to his cheeks and he became more uncomfortable as the conversation continued.

The man laughed and peered over the railing a bit more causing the moon light to hit his face just right. Gakuto stared in awe at the sheer beauty of the human on the boat. "Can you at least tell me your name, my mysterious water creature?"

Still in awe, Gakuto answered without thinking, "Gakuto." Surely someone so beautiful couldn't be dangerous.

"Hello Gakuto, I'm Yuushi, I live in that palace just over there, would you like to..."

Suddenly, the sky filled with clouds and the waters became rougher. Gakuto saw a huge wave rolling closer the the ship. He was too late to warn the human though, and the next thing he heard was a splash and Yuushi was gone.

* * *

Gakuto could get the human man out of his head. He kept repeating his name over and over day in and day out and he replayed his rescuing scene:

_The red headed mermaid immediately ducked underwater when he saw that the man, Yuushi, had fallen. Yuushi was quickly being taken under and Gakuto had to swim twice as fast doing many acrobatic swimming tricks just to reach Yuushi in time. Once safe in his arms, Gakuto brought Yuushi to the nearest beach and laid him down. Gakuto stared at the Yuushi's beautiful face for a few minutes just basking until he slowly lowered his head just barely touching their lips together. As soon as the man started to open his eyes, Gakuto splashed back into the water and raced back to his home. _

Eventually, the kingdom got fed up with the way their prince was always in a daze and actually started to miss the havoc he caused, so they held a counsel. At the counsel, one of the younger princes, Prince Hiyoshi, was chosen to speak with his brother, and he did so, with much prodding and threatening.

"Yo, Gakuto, who's Yuushi?" Hiyoshi asked getting straight to the point of his mission.

"He's a sexy human I met above the surface," Gakuto answered dreamily adding a, "Yuushi, Yuushi, Yuushi," to the end.

Hiyoshi rolled his eyes and he stupid lovestruck look his elder brother had on his face. "If you're so in love with him, why don't you go to the evil witch, Inui, in the Seigaku territory," he suggested only half serious.

Gakuto popped up from his bed in which he had been laying on. "You're right, he'll be able to turn me into a human so I can get some of that sexiness for my own."

"Wait, nii-san, I didn't...," but the red haired merman was already long gone.

* * *

Evil Witch Inui was actually more like a mad scientist who liked to torture the mer people of the Seigaku territory with his awful tonics than a witch. So, may of the Seigaku people tried to stop the mermaid prince from entering Inui's cave, but a man in love is certainly a hard force to stop.

"So, you want to be human," stated the witch Inui mixing a green substance with a red.

"Didn't I just get through telling you that,"growled Gakuto watching the substance foam.

"Alright, give me your voice as payment and info on the Hyotei territory and I'll give you what you want."

"I'll give you the information, but how am I suppose to tell my dear Yuushi I love him and want to feel him deep inside of me if I can't talk?"

"Or who you are," Inui added his eyebrow twitching.

"Yes, that too."

"Well, true love does conquer all, so make him fall for you be this time tomorrow and I'll give you your voice back so you can say all the naughty things you want when he takes you, deal?"

Gakuto grabbed the witch's hand and shook it. "Deal."

"Than drink this," said the witch handing him a glass of purple stuff.

"Hey, that's Yuushi and my hair color put together," exclaimed the red head draining the contents. As soon as the liquid was gone, Gakuto fell to the ground.

"I may have over done that one a bit."

* * *

The red headed mermaid woke up just as the sun was setting over the horizon on the beach naked.

"_Well, this is pretty kinky,"_ though Gakuto because his voice was not working. Gakuto tried to stand up on the things called legs, but found it a harder task than he thought. He missed his red colored tail and wondered if he'd still be able to do acrobats with these things. "_Stupid witch_."

"Hello, is someone their?"

Gakuto almost fainted at the sound of his loves voice and almost died when he saw him. He was even more sexy in the daylight than under moonlight.

"Hey, you all right?" asked Yuushi upon seeing the red head.

Gakuto just lifted his arms in a reply indicating he wanted to be picked up seeing as he hadn't yet gotten the hang of legs yet.

"Do I know you?" asked Yuushi as he slowly picked the naked Gakuto up.

_"Of course you know me,_" but Gakuto didn't try to answer and just snuggled into the human.

Once in the prince's chamber, Yuushi asked again, "Are you sure I don't know you because you seem very familiar?"

Gakuto looked away unable to answer. How was he going to make this man fall in love with him in only...Gakuto counted back and opened his eyes wide. He had gone to the witch that morning and it was already sunset, he only had the night to make the man fall for him or else his voice was gone forever. What could he possibly do?

"Hmm, well since is seems you can't talk, I guess you won't really be able to answer any of my questions nor ask any of your own. My name is Oshitari Yuushi and I am the prince of this palace though my sister is actually going to be the next ruler, leaves me some freedom there I suppose. Do you like romance novels?"

Gakuto didn't particularly like romance novels, but nodded his head. He liked hearing his prince (Gakuto couldn't believe his luck at finding a human prince for his lover) and so the settled down to listen. Half way through the chapter, Gakuto was totally aroused. The way Yuushi's voice flowed made it feel as if he himself was caressing Gakuto's body. A small whimper escaped his throat and Yuushi looked up.

"Ah, yes, you're probably hungry. I should have fed you before reading, my apologies. Supper should be ready soon, so why don't I get you some clothes."

Gakuto felt dissapointed. He hadn't whimpered because he was hungry, thought now that he thought about it he was just a little. But, he was glad that he could at least make some sound with his mouth. _"This might be usefull._"

At dinner, Gakuto ended up wearing a dress of pink silk. Apparently, there were no extra men's garments fine enough for the prince's guest that could fit Gakuto's small frame, but Yuushi's sister had plenty of dresses that were perfect for him. Throughout the meal, Gakuto glowered as Yuushi's family and servants complemented him on how cute he looked in the dress. He felt as if the prince had done it on purpose. Did Yuushi have this kind of fetish, and if he did, did that mean he was implanting this on Gakuto because he was interested. The idea made the merman feel a bit better and he stopped his glowering looking over to see his prince starring at him amused.

Gakuto and Yuushi walked side by side through the halls of the palace after supper, his prince talking about all the things they passed. The merman was happy to just walk with his prince, but everytime they passed a window, Gakuto couldn't help but be worried by the rising moon.

"I see you keep looking out the window. Do you like the moon?" asked Yuushi stopping in front of quite a large window.

Gakuto nodded. Of course he liked the moon, it was in its glow that Gakuto first fell in love with the prince.

Yuushi smiled. "You know, you do look awfully cute in a girl's dress."

The red head merman felt himself blush and looked away just to see a cart of knives rolling at him at a dangerously high speed. Quickly, Gakuto moved his beloved out of the way and jumped into the air just as the cart hit a bump causing the knives to fly at him. The merman performed a miraculous twist in mid air as if he was saluting the moon just outside the window, a trick he thought almost impossible outside of water especially in a dress. The knives fell to the floor and Gakuto landed into his princes' arms that had been stretched out waiting for him.

"T-that was...beautiful,"were the only words the prince could get out before the ones responsible for the dangerous cart came out.

They apologized over and over again, and Yuushi just told him he would speak to his father to find a different job for them outside of the palace.

Gakuto pulled on his prince's sleeve indicated that Yuushi could let him down, but the prince only shook his head and leaned in close whispering, "Thank you for pushing me out of the way, but that move, I'm sure I've seen it before."

And he had, for that was the very move Gakuto had use to swim away from the prince after placing that light kiss on his lips. Gakuto wondered if Yuushi would remember that kiss even though he had been unconscious. The merman wrapped his arms around Yuushi's neck and slowly brought his lips to the prince's. It was only a light kiss, but it made the prince gasp.

"I know you," Yuushi whispered as he stared straight into Gakuto's dark eyes. "You're him, my little water savior."

Gakuto nodded and smiled up at Yuushi. Yuushi began to walk at first slowly then faster until he'd broken into a run still holding the merman in his arms. Their eyes never left each others until they reached the prince's chambers. Yuushi laid Gakuto down on his bed and pinned him under his body. The prince's eyes were wild and they made Gakuto's heart beat quicken. Yuushi smashed his lips against Gakuto's in an intense kiss that caused Gakuto to wrap his arms and leg around his beloved's body.

The merman whimpered when Yuushi pulled away. He hadn't had enough yet and planned on getting more. Gakuto pushed himself up and started nipping at his prince's neck.

"Wait," came Yuushi's commanding yet sexy tone.

Instantly, Gakuto 's voice was deep and thick with lust as he whispered into Gakuto's ear, "I really want you right now, Gakuto, is that okay?"

Gakuto's heart grew large with happiness that his prince had remembered his name and he nodded.

"Thank you."

(LEMONWARNINGLEMONWARNINGLEMONWARNINGLEMONWARNINGLEMONWARNINGLEMONWARNING)

Yuushi's hands were warm against Gakuto's skin as they pushed the pink dress off from underneath. When the dress reached Gakuto's head, they broke apart from a deep kiss but quickly latched back together as soon as the pink silk had landed on the floor. Carefully, Gakuto started to unbutton Yuushi's shirt not breaking the kiss. As soon as both their upper bodies were naked, Yuushi abandoned his attack on Gakuto's mouth and trailed kisses down the sensitive skin of the merman. Gakuto moaned with every touch of Yuushi's lips pleasure building up inside of him.

"Huh, Huh, Hnnh,...Ah!" moaned the red head as the human's tongue flicked over his left nipple.

Yuushi smiled and moved to the right one at the cute sound his uke was making. He used his teeth this time and was rewarded with Gakuto bucking up into him.

"Hmm, seems you're ready," stated the prince pulling down the woman's underpants Gakuto had been forced to wear. The merman's member was already standing straight for Yuushi.

Yuushi kissed its tip then ran his tongue up and down causing the merman to gasp. However, the prince was to impatient to do anymore for his own member was throbbing against his pants. Yuushi pulled Gakuto's legs apart and poked one finger in letting the merman get use to it before entering two and making a scissoring motion with them.

Gakuto whimpered. It was a strange feeling having the prince's fingers inside him and it hurt a little. He just wanted Yuushi to hurry and get to the good part.

"Sorry, sorry," Yuushi laughed before entering a third finger and thinking how he'd forgotten to pick up some oil on his way here. Yuushi removed his hand from where it jacking the merman off and placed them into Gakuto's mouth. "Lick," he commanded.

Gakuto obediently obliged wanting to feel his prince deep inside him.

Two seconds later, Yuushi had coated Gakuto's entrance and had his one throbbing member poised and ready. The prince leaned over and whispered into Gakuto's ear, "I love you, but his may hurt a little bit."

Gakuto didn't even hear anything past you. He was so shocked and overwhelmed that he had succeeded in making his prince fall in love with him that when Yuushi entered him, he shouted, "Oh shit, Yuushi!"

Both seme and uke stared at each other in surprise at the sound of Gakuto's voice.

"You can talk now?"

"I can talk?!"

An evil smile appeared across the prince's face and he said, "Then I'll make you yell until you can't speak again."

And so he did, all night long and until morning came, Yuushi made Gakuto yell, and in the morning, Gakuto found himself hoarse unable to croak out more than an 'I love you'. And so the hyper unhappy merman prince found his happiness and never returned home which was fine with his kingdom, the info he had spilt to Evil Witch Inui caused enough trouble to last many lives over.

**Please Review, thanks.**

**(Sorry I haven't posted on my other stories, I will finish them, but probably no updates until spring semester, just too busy, sorry)  
**

**--Zee**


	2. Yukimura and the Seven Nomads

**Heh, well here's the next one, I actually felt like writing this today. The next one's Beauty and The Beast. I take requests on which cartoon to do next, but I already have pairing picked out for each.**

**I own nothing, not even most of the plot.**

* * *

**_Yukimura and the Seven Nomads (AkA: Yukimura as Snow White, Brought to you by disney)_**

In a kingdom far off, there once lived a queen and king who had trouble bearing an heir. After many years and prayers later, the queen came up a tree she'd never seen before in her garden with ruby red apples and picked one. The taste was sweet and intoxicated her so that she immediately ran off to find her husband. Nine months later, a beautiful baby was born. This child practically glowed at his birth with beauty and was known as the 'Child of God' for it. He was dubbed with the name Yukimura Seiichi and doted on by everyone in the snowy kingdom he was to rule over in the future.

However, when Seiichi was a young teenager, he and the queen came down with a disease. After many months of trying to heal them, the queen died, yet Yukimura kept going. But, because of the disease, he developed a habit of fainting or falling. A young beautiful witch by the name of Hanamura soon came to the castle and the king almost immediately fell in love with her beauty. Though the queen was beautiful, she hated the fact that everyone, even with his disease, doted on the prince. Fed up with how the citizens overlooked her in the face of her step-son, the witch went to her magic mirror and asked it this one question.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

To this, the mirror hesitated before answering in a stuttering voice. "T-the f-fairest of th-them all, Mistress? Well, I can not tell a lie. The fairest maiden of this land is of course you."

Hanamura grinned at this before frowning. "Horio," the witch said referring to her mirror by its rightful name, "I did not specify man or women. I specifically said 'of them all'."

"Y-yes Mistress, s-sorry Mistress," said the mirror before clearing his throat. "The fairest of them all is …Yukimura Seiichi."

Hanamura nodded for a minute before her eyes grew wide and she threw a shoe at the mirror. "What! How can a boy be fairer than me? How, even with his imperfection of fainting, is he able to beat me?" The witch fumed for a while before turning from the mirror and going down a flight of stairs. "I'll just have to take care of that wicked little home wrecker; he's totally ruining my masterpiece of a life. I'll just have Reiji Shinjou, my hunter, get rid of him."

Now, about this time, Seiichi was in the garden by the tree his mother had eaten from and where she was buried giving orders to the gardeners. Though the prince said every word with a bright kind smile, his actual commands were rough, but no one could stand to hate him, just one look at the frail looking effeminate beauty with his dark eyes and hair, pale skin, and read lips had them on their knees begging to do as he commanded, plus the fact that if they didn't obey, the 'Child of God' would definitely bring the wrath of his father down upon them, a wrath few experienced, but all feared.

"Prince Yukimura," said a low voice behind Seiichi and he turned to see his step-mother's hunter behind him. Suspicion ran through his dark eyes before he smiled at the man.

"Yes, how may I help you, Shinjou?" Seiichi asked.

"Please come with me. I have something that needs your attention."

"Of course," the prince agreed fallowing the man with a smile, though he positively knew something was up especially as he fallowed the hunter to the forest and was told to sit on a tree stump. The prince knew for a fact that he was in a bad position and would have simply walked away had he not been curious. His dark eyes widened a bit when he saw Shinjou raise an ax to his neck before smiling and saying. "Oh, Mr. Hunter, you're certainly only playing a trick on me, correct."

Shinjou immediately stopped and moved the ax away not able to kill such a beautiful creature and half scared to death by the hidden threat in those innocent words. Seiichi stood up and placed a hand on the hunter's shoulder. "Now then, Shinjou, won't you tell me what this is all about."

"Please, prince, you must run away. Hanamura wants you dead," said Shinjou.

"Of course you'll be reprimanded if you don't. You love her too much if you're willing to come after me," he said thinking. "I've always been curious of the land outside my kingdom. How about I run away for a while and you take a pig heart soaked in my blood back to my _dearest_ step-mother?"

"That would work," the hunter agreed and the prince slit a vein to allow some blood into a bowl for the hunter to use once he'd caught a wild pig before making his merry way into the woods.

It wasn't long before Seiichi realized immediately walking into unknown territory after slitting a major vein and giving up large amount of blood probably wasn't such a good idea as he was feeling a little weak, plus he felt a fainting spill coming on. The prince looked around him for somewhere to stop, but the loss of blood was causing him to have delusions and everything looked spookier and as if it was getting closer to him. Seiichi frowned at this and kept walking.

Eventually the prince came upon a group of little tents. He could see men off in the distance possible practicing fighting, but didn't much care and immediately went for the larger tent of them flopping inside of it and immediately passing out.

Sometime later, seven pretty men made their way back to the tents. Upon arriving, one of the men, a brown haired bowl cut with closed eyes, stopped. "It seems there's something different here."

Another one with one with purple hair and glasses stopped. "Yes, I feel it too, Yanagi."

A wiled haired younger boy darted greenish gold eyes that turned to red around. "Yagyuu, is it an intruder, I'll kill them."

"Kirihara," said a pink haired boy chewing on gum placing a hand on the wild one's shoulder. "I'm sure there won't be a need to kill them, as long as they know how to make cake."

"Why don't you just learn to cook for yourself, eh, Marui," said a silver hair one smirking before letting out a sneeze.

A darker skinned bald head boy handed the silver one a tissue. "Here, Niou. Maybe it's just an animal or lost person."

"What is this, why are you all standing around?" came a stern voice behind the group. "If you have time to stand around talking then you obviously have enough energy to continue practicing."

"No Sanada-san, it feels like there's someone here," corrected Yagyuu.

The taller dark haired man looked around. "We'll look in the tents one at a time. Yagyuu and Niou, do a perimeter check." The silver and glasses immediately went off. "We'll start with the smaller tents."

After an hour of so of looking through tents, they finally came upon the largest. "Ooh, the intruder must be in your tent," said Marui reaching a hand out to open it. Sanada quickly slapped it away and brought his sword out. "I'll check on my own."

Upon entering the tent, light from the setting sun flowed in and revealed to Sanada a beauty of a vision as a pale dark haired person laid curled up in his sheets. He immediately dropped his sword and swallowed. "Who are you?"

Long eye lashes fluttered open to reveal dark eyes before the prince sat up and looked at the man curiously. "Do pardon me, sir. I simply needed a place to rest."

"We're not a hotel," Sanada said watching the beauty as he stood up.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, but-uh…" Seiichi said before falling forward. In one quickly movement, Sanada had caught him.

"Who are you?" Sanada asked.

"Yukimura Seiichi," the prince answered before sighing softly. "Mind if I rest a bit longer, I don't think I can stand yet."

Sanada couldn't help but help the beauty to like back on the blankets. When he emerged, he came to the other boys and cleared his throat. "The intruder is resting right now, we can question him later."

When later came, everyone was ecstatic to see the beauty that was the intruder, and saddened to hear his story of why he was here.

"So you're actually Rikkaidai's legendary prince," said Marui transfixed.

"I never imagined that what all those folks we passed by said was true. You really do look like a girl," said Kirihara earning a smack on the back of his head by Sanada.

Seiichi laughed lightly. "Yes, however, now that you know who I am and why I'm here, I'd like to ask you who you are."

"Well," said the bespeckled Yagyuu, "I don't really believe there is a word for us."

"Sometimes we're entertainers," said Marui balancing a sword on his wrist.

"Sometimes we're hired exhorts," said Jackal pulling out his own sword.

"And sometimes we're bandits," added Kirihara excitedly pulling out a knife only to be pushed down by the silver and bespeckled boy on top of his curly wild hair.

"Shut up, he's a prince, he doesn't need to know that crap," said Niou.

Sanada cleared his throat and everyone went silent. Dark kind eyes turned their full attention to the tallest of the seven and Sanada had to clear his throat again looking away from the prince. "I am Sanada Genichiro. We're simply seven nomads."

Seiichi nodded his head. "But you all carry swords. Do you do sword work?"

Yagyuu nodded. "We've all got talent with one, that's how we all came together."

A creepy yet still beautiful smiled passed across the prince's face and the seven moves slightly away from him. "You were practicing when I stumbled upon your tents. May I watch you next practice?"

The half lidded man, Yanagi, spoke first after a few minutes of unsure silence. "I'm not sure that would be the best idea for your majesty."

"I don't see a problem with it," countered Sanada, his eyes locked with the princes.

The other six practically face palmed.

* * *

To say that having Seiichi watch them practice wasn't the best idea would be an understatement. Having them there was a nightmare. After observing them once, he decided to take control of the practice and soon had them working harder than they had ever under Sanada's instruction. He was, of course, in charge of the knights and swordsmen in the castle back home. However, thought the fact Seiichi was so strong may the other six fear him, Sanada could only look at the prince with admiration.

A week, then a month went by with the nomads practicing under the princes instructions and they soon found they were stronger and quite liked being under Seiichi's rule. However, the prince did have his fainting spills. The first couple surprised the group, but soon it became a tradition for the tallest of them to yell out 'Yukimura' and catch him in his arms before there could be any harm done to the prince. Seiichi would always look up at Sanada's face and smile sweetly saying thank you. Soon the other six were sharing looks. They'd never seen their leader look or fret so much over someone before. The little rumors spreading through the group didn't die down with the fact Sanada allowed Seiichi to sleep in his tent while he took refuge outside.

One night, however, it suddenly decided to pour buckets down upon their little campsite, the trees above them to fight for the heavy rain and Sanada was completely soaked.

"Sanada-san," came a musical like voice and Sanada turned to see Seiichi poking his head out of the tent. "You're getting soaked, do you always sleep outside?"

Sanada nodded.

"I've taken your ten, haven't I. Since it's your tent, I don't mind if I share. Come inside from the rain."

Sanada looked up at the rain before looking around and climbed into the tent.

"You're all wet," said the prince coming over to the tallest nomad and started to lift up his shirt. "You should take your wet clothes off."

Sanada swallowed before moving away and removing his own clothes. Once completely naked, he heard a small gasped and turned to see a slight blush on the prince's cheeks.

"I-I'm quite sorry. Please don't mind me," Seiichi said.

"Yukimura-sama," Sanada said looking at the prince who sat on his knees, fists in his lap. He quickly put a new pair of pants on.

"Excuse me," the prince said standing up and starting out of the tent.

"Yukimura-sama, it's still raining," Sanada said starting after the prince. Just then, Seiichi's legs gave out beneath him. "Yuukimuuraaa!"

Sanada quickly caught the prince and laid him back into a sitting position before kneeling down in front of him. Seeing the slight blush on his face, Sanada bowed. "I'll server you if you like."

"Sanada-san."

"Genichiro will suffice," Sanada said. "Though beautiful you are strong, I would be very proud to serve you."

A soft pale hand came and lifted up Sanada's face from his bowing to reveal the prince's smiling face. "Thank you, Genichiro. You are very strong too."

A sudden tightening in his chest caused Sanada to lean into that hand and he gave the prince a rare smile.

The next day, the nomads had to go out to refuel their supplies. Not wanting to be recognized, Seiichi opted to stay behind and watch the camp. Of course, Sanada began fretting over the fact of leaving the prince by himself. The other six rolled their eyes knowing something had changed between the two, but this was ridiculous.

"Don't let anyone in, don't talk to strangers. Makes sure to keep your sword on you at all times," Sanada said for the umpteenth time.

Seiichi reached out a hand and touched Sanada's cheek. "Yes, I know, just be back soon. I can take care of myself."

Sanada reached his own hand up to the prince's and leaned into it. "I know. Goodbye, Yukimura-san."

"I'll see you soon." With that, the seven nomads left.

* * *

Back in the kingdom of Rikkaidai, the witch Hanamura had just got through a bad hair day and decided to go to her mirror for an ego boost.

"Horio," she said tapping on the mirror. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

"You sure you want this answer, Mistress?"

"And why wouldn't I?" Hanamura challenged. "Don't screw with me; I just had a bad haired day."

"The fairest of them all is Yukimura Seiichi," answered the mirror."

Hanamura nodded with a smiled before her eyes widened and she punched the mirror earning a crack.

"Seven years bad luck, seven years bad luck," yelled the mirror.

"Shut up, you stupid mirror. That hunter was supposed to have killed him. Where is he?"

"He's in the forest with seven sword wielding nomads," said Horio.

"Hmm, I'll just take care of that little weak pretty boy myself," said the witch and headed to the garden to pick an apple from the old queen's tree before returning and going to her dungeon to dip it into a basket of poison.

"There, with just one bite, he'll be out cold if not dead," Hanamura said dawning a black robe and heading out.

* * *

Seiichi was happily practicing his sword when he heard someone calling out to him. Sheathing his sword he went out to find an old lady with a basket full of apples.

"May I help you?" the prince asked.

"Oh, I was simply making my way through, but my, what a pretty lad you are. If you could point me in the direction of the closest market, I'd gladly share one of my prized apples with such a fine lad."

"Prized apples? Well then, they must be good," Seiichi said keeping his legendary smile on his face.

"Oh, they are, I'll be selling them at the market. Please, you must try one. Having the praise of such a lovely boy would definitely do well for an old woman," she said offering the top apple.

"How could I refuse such a fine offer," Seiichi said taking the apple and smelling it. "It does smell like a treat."

"Yes, yes it is," insisted the old lady a little too much for Seiichi's taste.

"I'll definitely have to enjoy this then," he said giving the lady the directions to the market before turning around.

"Aren't you going to taste it?'

Seiichi's eyebrow twitched. There was something off about this. "Of course," he said before moving the apple to his lips and taking the smallest bite possible. Just then was when his step-mother revealed himself.

"Even that small of a bite will do the trick, my beautiful step son," Hanamura said laughing and hurrying away.

The prince spit the apple out, but the poison that coated its skin was already traveling through his system and he felt himself fall to the ground blacking out.

* * *

Upon the seven nomads's arrival, the scream of, "Yuukiimuuraaa!" was the first thing heard as Sanada made his way over to the fallen and passed out prince scooping him into his arms. The other's quickly gathered around him.

"What happened?" asked Marui looking at the beauty curiously.

"Poisoned apple," answered Yanagi picking up the bitten apple and analyzing it.

"Who would do something awful like this?" Niou asked taking the apple from Yanagi.

"His step-mother," answered Yagyuu.

"I'll kill her, I swear I will," yelled Kirihara taking the apple and stamping on it.

"Is he alive?" asked Jackal.

Sanada pulled Seiichi closer to him, eyes closed. "He's not breathing, but I don't think he'll wake up."

"I'll take this to my witch friend in the market to see what it is," Yanagi offered. The rest of the nomads agreed and went about pulling a table out to rest the prince on. A few hours later, the half lidded man came back with the diagnosis.

"According to the witch Inui, this poison was suppose to kill Yukimura-san, but because this apple came from the tree that allowed his mother to conceive him, it's an aphrodisiac and fertility tree, with the ratio of how little poison he took in and how much apple juice he took in the effect were turned into a deep sleep that can only be awakened by true love's first kiss," was the diagnosis.

All eyes turned to Sanada. "So we just have to wait until a prince or princess comes by then," he said.

The other six sighed.

"Like that's going to happen," said Niou crossing his arms.

"Inui said something about the new queen having a party tonight. There may be a prince that gets lost."

Just on queue, a horse whinnied and everyone turned to see a purplish silver prince looking at them. "It seems ore-sama's procession left ore-sama on the wrong turn. Escort me to the Rikkaidai kingdom."

Marui stood up. "Only if you'll kiss our prince here."

"Prince?" the other prince said looking at the table. "A curse I see. Well, no doubt he's a beauty, but ore-sama already has a lover. Why not try that stern looking fellow there. He looks like he's about to die if that boy doesn't get up soon."

"I can't do that," Sanada said. "I can't be the prince's true love."

"Ore-sama commands you to do so. Ore-sama wishes to hurry to this horrible party and get it over so that he may ravish his sleepy lover."

"Come on, Sanada-san. It's not like we haven't noticed the way you and the prince at around each other," urged Marui and Kirihara backed him up fallowed by the rest.

"Fine!" Sanada yelled getting up and moving to the prince. "But if this doesn't work, you won't breathe a word to him about it."

"We cross our hearts or a million laps around the prince's kingdom."

Sanada nodded and leaned down, breath ghosting over the soft skin of the prince beneath him. "Yukimura-sama, is it okay if I kiss you?" he said looking at his red lips before closing off the distance between them. He only pressed their lips together long enough for it to be considered a kiss before pulling away. There was no movement, and he felt his heart drop before suddenly finding he couldn't move much further for a pair of pale arms were wrapped around his neck.

"Of course you can, Genichiro," said a soft voice and Sanada looked down in awe as dark eyes fluttered opened and a small smile formed on the prince's lips.

Sanada couldn't help it. He was so relieved that he went back for another kiss, deeper and hungry, pulling Seiichi up on the table and arms wrapped around the prince's waist. Seiichi gasped and Sanada delved his tongue in, their kiss wet, but neither carrying. The prince wrapped his legs around Sanada's waist and with that, Sanada picked him up and started carrying him blindly away while the others watched shocked.

"Now that that's settled, Ore-sama will be leaving now."

The other six nomads just nodded as the watched dumbfounded as Sanada brought the prince into his tent.

* * *

Their make out session didn't calm down until Sanada had laid the prince down in his tent.

"Genichiro, make love to me, tell me you love me," the prince ordered.

"As you wish," Sanada said going to attack the pale skin at Seiichi's throat. "I love you, Yukimura-sama."

"Seiichi, call me Seiichi," the prince said moaning as Sanada sucked his skin there before starting to remove his clothes.

"I love you, Seiichi." Sanada made quick work of the pale man beneath him shirt and attacked the budding nubs he found there.

Seiichi arched into his mouth "Ahh, ahh, I love you, Genichiro."

Once hardened to perfection, Sanada moved his mouth down the taunt pale stomach of the prince and started to undo his pants while Seiichi's hands went to work on his shirt pulling it over his head. Just as he'd done with Yukimura's nubs, Sanada devoured his hardened poised member shivering at the screams and elicited from the other's mouth moving his mouth up and down and using teeth.

Seiichi dug his hands into Sanada's hair thrashing around at the feel of having the nomad's mouth around his member and thrusted up into his mouth causing Sanada to pin his hips down.

"Ge-ni-chi-roah!" the prince moaned.

Sanada moved his head away swallowing the prince's essence before removing himself of his pants and looked down at the beautiful prince. Yukimura had a faint blush across his cheeks, but invitingly spread his legs apart when he saw Sanada looking down at him smiling genuinely at him.

Sanada settle himself in between those creamy legs before entering a finger swirling it around urged on by the prince's mewls before entering a second and scissor. Though it hurt, Seiichi couldn't help but moan liking the pain.

Not able to take it any longer, Sanada used the precum leaking from his hard aching erection to coat himself before posting at the prince's entrance. Seiichi sighed in an erotic way before reaching up to pull Sanada down causing him to slip inside the prince.

Again, it hurt, but somehow the pain only turned to pleasure for Seiichi and he kissed Sanada to encourage him to move. Sanada obediently obeyed going at a medium pace.

"Faster!" the prince yelled moving against him and Sanada immediately went faster.

Soon, they both came with cries of pleasure and Sanada pulled out flopping to the side. After a few seconds, the prince turned and cuddled up to him.

"How'd you guys like to be knights at my palace? I can marry a night."

"We'd like that," Sanada answered not even carrying if the other really did, they'd go along with it anyways.

* * *

After a terrible party, Hanamura went up to her mirror. "Mirror, mirror, on the…." She was quickly cut off.

"Prince Yukimura Seiichi. Oh, and if you want to know where he's at, I'd rather not check right now unless you want to see him having sex with one of the nomads."

"What! I was sure he'd die after a week of being in that deep sleep. How could one of those nomads be his true love?"

"I told you, seven years bad luck. You might want to pack up and leave. The prince is coming back tomorrow and I'm handing all the footage of you over to him."

Hanamura screamed before racing away.

"That's what you get for cracking my face!" screamed the mirror after her.

* * *

**Read and Review**

**-- Zee**


End file.
